percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna
'Luna '''is the demigod daughter of Athena and known to be the toughest demigod at camp. She is known to be kind, considerate and most of all loyal. She is loyal to her friends and often develops a bond that is very diffcult to break, she is shown to also look into the possitive, and as a result is a optimist, when it comes to everything about Life. Luna is often shown to be flirty with Lux although, he rarely notices, she also seems to have the stern leader complex when around others alongside Lux. This serves as to her girl conplex. Surprisingly most people at camp are shown to have different opinions about her, mostly good, and some are afraid of her, History Luna was born to Athena some time long after the period of Percy Jackson, its been so long since then that no one knows about his heroic acts to save the world. Although she was born after his time period, she does know about the events that took place, like the Second Great War with both the Titans and the Gigantes. Luna was raised by her father, but after some time, she left to start her own life away from her father in order to perserve his life. She cared deeply for her father, enough to try to stay with him during the year, but sadly he died of some random occurance, she was forced to become a year-rounder at Camp Half-Blood. Luna learned more about the gods as a child then she has over her time in the present, she learned about the forbidden ones and the long faded ones. She also knows about the gods and their divine forms. Luna has been at camp longer than most demigods scoring seven years at camp, since the time she was eight years old. When Luna was Eight she was attacked by a monster at school and a young saytr rescued her from the monster. Although she was saved from the monster the saytr died shortly after and she was found by elder demigods. Luna was then taken to Camp Half-Blood where she told Chiron of what happened and was informed about her mother being a goddess. Luna laughed at the idea at first, but deep down inside she knew that their was some logic behind it, and realized that the voice in her head was truly her mother striving to keep her alive, with wisdom and guidance. From then on, Luna was trained within Camp Half-Blood and has only been outside of the confindes for school and Quests. Powers She possesses the standard abilities that most demigods have such as, ADHD and Dyslexia. She too is capable of using the atributes to defeat any enemies she encounters. Although she doesn't known how to speak Latin, she does know Greek. Luna is shown to have a variety of abilities, one of them is a small hint of spell magic, this might be due to her mother, but it also seems like she has studied Alchemy. Luna also has great accuracy skills enough to match the best archer at Camp Half-Blood, she also has the ability of seduction, might be an art she picked up on from the Aphrodite Cabin. Luna is divinely smart and can learn on the run, this might be her most keen attribute and as a result she becomes the best assosiate for Lux during his time of arriveal at Camp. Fatal Flaw Luna is noted to overthink things alot, she also has a heavy addiction to architetcture and the art of seduction. Her fatal flaw can also be hurbuis, the flaw that makes people take great pride in their abilities and believing that they can do anything better than everyone, even the gods. Luna is also at times hypercritical about specific topics. Relationships Romantic Lux At first, they are both show to have an antagonistic view of each other, along with the fact that she wanted to kill Lux, thinking that he was a monster trying to harm Peleus. Overtime, she seems to grew fond of him and becomes interested in his strengths. When she sees him fight Zac, she thinks of him as nothing but a weakling and feels bad for the fact that he disappointed her. When she sees him fight harder and actually defeat Zac, she grews to fear his powers, thinking that he is stronger than her. Although that, she treats him like a friend and eventually grews to like him. Luna also is unsure as to what he means to her, but she thinks he could be special. After dinner the same night Lux arrived, she walked with him on the beach and ended the night with a kiss on the cheek. Over the course of the quest she does grow protective of him and is shown to be jealous when Ariel graspses his arm as relayed information about the passed. Friends Ariel Storm Although, Ariel is shown to be very talkative and annoying at times to her, Luna actually thinks of her as a good friend. she also seems to have a very close bond with her, enough for Ariel to ask inappropiate questions and her not want to strangle her. Luna also seems to be attentive to her feelings as to she could've told her about her feelings for Lux and their night, but bit her tounge in order for Lux to clear the whole situation afterwards. Ariel also feels a bit sad when she first meets up with her after finding out, but she got over it.The two girls also don't let the whole Lux thing get in between each other. Zac Before Lux arrived at camp, the both of them were shown to be the toughtest of the camp promotionally because of Zac's dragon lineage and Luna's battle expertest. But after Lux arrived they were demoted down. Although they don't seem to be as chummy as Luna and Lux, Zac does seem to have great partnership with her, enough to be capable of handling the fight himself while Luna observed the entire situation from the sidelines. Zac also notices that Luna has changed after she returns from her quest with Lux and Ariel. Scorch The two girls seem to have great training excersises and also are shown to be very competative with each other. Scorch is the one person that taught Luna how to lighten up and be a little more seductive at times. This also made her more fun to be around, when she got to know people. Magical Creatures Peleus Although she isn't a monster or of demon lineage, Luna is one of the fewest known demigods that can actually talk to Peleus and because of this, she is capable of sensing whenever he is in danger as well. In the beginning of the book its also shown that she is capable of understanding Peleus, and also he is capable of understanding english as well. Trivia #She is a strange child of Athena, having interest in something as the art of seduction. #Although she is a wise child of Athena, she seems to have taken an interest in Lux, although when he first appears at camp, she tries to kill him. #Luna is the spanish word for Moon and also is the Roman counter-part to the goddess Selene, known for being the first Moon Goddess. #She seems to have gotten a bit irratated when Ariel asks Lux out referring to the ''possible interest in him. #Even with the fact that she knows about the whole Giant War and Titan war, she has no knowledge about Percy Jackson, which seems to be a weird contradiction as to his role in both wars. But she does have knowledge of Nolan Swift, a child of Hermes. Category:Daughter of Athena Category:Demigods Category:Original Character